


Of Chocolates & Strawberry Cakes

by nanamousse



Category: Dae Guk Nam Ah | The Boss
Genre: Cake, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamousse/pseuds/nanamousse
Summary: Park Hyunchul was voted as the guy girls would want to eat cake with.





	Of Chocolates & Strawberry Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a poll in a Japanese magazine where Karam was voted as the "Guy I'd like to eat cake with." Written around 2012.

Sitting on his bed, Suhoon stared at the news article on his laptop. 'Man I want to eat cake with, huh?' he said to himself, raising an eyebrow. He then went to the kitchen to check the fridge. 'Kimchi, milk, kimchi, juice, kimchi,' he thought as he ran his fingers on the contents of their fridge. He sighed and thought, 'This won't do.'

"Is there anything you need, hyung?" Hyunchul asked, seeing their leader crouching in front of the fridge as he passed by the kitchen.

Suhoon closed the fridge and looked at Hyunchul, saying, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Hyunchul asked, unconvinced, "If you're hungry, I can make you something."

Suhoon smiled at the younger boy. 'Always so thoughtful,' he thought. "Well, I'm not actually hungry," Suhoon said, walking toward Hyunchul, "we just ate lunch after all."

"I see, well, if you need something just tell me," Hyunchul told the older boy, walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait," Suhoon called, halting the younger boy's steps.

"Yes?" Hyunchul asked, turning back to Suhoon.

"I'm not hungry, but I do want to eat something," Suhoon told Hyunchul.

Curious, Hyunchul asked, "What is it?"

"Something sweet? A cake maybe?" Suhoon answered.

"Why are you looking for a cake?" Hyunchul asked, chuckling.

Suhoon shrugged, and said, "I'm just craving for some, I guess."

Hyunchul nodded in understanding, and replied, "We don't have any cake though, and I don't know how to make one. I may know how to cook, but baking's a different thing."

"It's alright, I can just go out and look for a coffee shop," Suhoon replied, smiling assuringly at the younger boy, "would you like to come with me?"

Staring at Suhoon, Hyunchul said, "That's a nice idea, but I promised Hyunmin that we're going to finish this Japanese drama we started watching the other night."

Suhoon could not help but roll his eyes, and said, "Tell him that you two can continue watching it tonight like the two of you always do. We only have a couple of days to laze around, don't tell me you're going to spend it watching Japanese dramas on your laptop with Hyunmin."

Blinking his eyes at Suhoon in confusion, Hyunchul replied, "A-Alright, let me just, uh, tell Hyunmin that we're, uh, going to go out."

"Thanks," Suhoon said, smiling, "I'll wait for you in the living room."

After an hour, Suhoon and Hyunchul found themselves sitting on a table for two inside a nearby coffee shop. Suhoon was sipping his coffee while discreetly watching Hyunchul eat his chocolate cake. Smiling as Hyunchul lick his fork each time he ate a small portion of his cake, Suhoon couldn't help but be amused at the younger boy's eating habits. 'Adorable,' Suhoon commented to himself.

Licking his lips, Hyunchul caught Suhoon staring at him. "Is there some chocolate on my face?" he asked, wiping his hand on his cheeks.

Suhoon shook his head. "Nothing," he said, beaming a Hyunchul, "I just find you really cute."

Hyunchul gazed down at his cake, trying to hide the blush on his face.

Shaking his head in amusement, Suhoon reached across the table for Hyunchul's fork and sliced a portion of Hyunchul's cake. "Open your mouth," Suhoon said, holding the cake in front of Hyunchul.

Looking up, Hyunchul stared at the small piece of cake in front of him. "Yah, hyung!" he whined, pouting, "Stop it!"

Suhoon laughed and said, "C'mon, humor me."

Shrugging in defeat, Hyunchul leaned forward and opened his mouth to eat the cake Suhoon was giving him.

"What's it with you today?" Hyunchul asked as he swallowed the  
cake, "You're acting weird."

"Nothing, I just wanted to eat cake with you," Suhoon answered, eating his own strawberry cake.

Hyunchul raised an eyebrow and said, "Liar, you barely ate half of yours."

"It's too sweet, I didn't expect it to taste like this, we should've gone to the other coffee shop," Suhoon explained, playing with the cake's icing.

"Whatever," Hyunchul retorted as he ate the last bit of his chocolate cake.

Suhoon grinned and asked, "Would you like to eat the rest of this strawberry cake?"

Hyunchul stared at Suhoon and sighed, saying, "Give me."

Feeling extremely happy for unknown reason, Suhoon pushed the plate of his cake toward Hyunchul, who gladly ate it using Suhoon's fork.

"I never thought that eating cake with you alone is fun, we should do this more often," Suhoon said, finishing his frappucino.

Eating a portion of the strawberry cake and licking the fork clean, Hyunchul smirked and said, "Just as long as you're the one who's going to pay."

"No problem," Suhoon replied, smiling, "anything, just to eat cake with you."

Hyunchul eyes narrowed and asked, "You're not going to eat cake with anyone else?"

Suhoon shook his head.

"What if the others asked to eat cake with you?" Hyunchul asked, playfully.

Suhoon grinned and answered, "If Hyunmin asked to eat cake with me, I'd tell him to go eat by himself. If Injoon asked me, I'd tell him to eat with Jihwan instead. If Jihwan asked me, I'd tell him to whine about it on Hyunmin."

"Touching," Hyunchul said, giggling and slicing a small portion of the cake to give to Suhoon, "c'mon, eat it."

Suhoon shook his head and complied. He leaned forward and ate the cake Hyunchul's holding in front of him.

"I'm going to count on you for that," Hyunchul said as he went back on finishing Suhoon's cake.

Seeing a strayed icing at the corner of Hyunchul's lips, Suhoon leaned forward and wiped it with his finger, asked, "Can I expect the same thing from you?"

Hyunchul smirked and grabbed Suhoon's wrist. "Of course," he answered as he innocently put Suhoon's finger on his mouth to eat the icing, shocking the older boy and causing him to blush furiously.

* * *

**END**

* * *


End file.
